A pistol comprising a frame, a pivotable trigger and a trigger guard for protecting the trigger is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/234,420 filed Jan. 20, 1999 and Ser. No. 09/255,725 filed Feb. 23, 1999 which are declared an integral part of the present patent application.
A further pistol with the above elements is described in European patent No. 77 790 and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,169.